NarutoxHinata Story Collection
by Cleansing Mist
Summary: A collection of NarutoxHinata stories. When one anon user asks the author what is their favorite anime couple, the question got all eyes from various audiences and did the same. They waited and waited and the day came, the answer came in a form of " My favorite anime couple is NarutoxHinata."
1. Utaite Couple

**The Utaite Couple**

Namikaze Naruto smile at the sight of his sleeping childhood friend, girlfriend and a duet companion laying on the bed with a small smile that many of which, to be specific their fans, would kill for taking pictures.

He took a sip of orange juice.

Reviewing the lyrics composed by his cousin Senju Arashi with his ridiculously expensive state of the art laptop, the young Namikaze teen thought the lyrics somehow sounded a bit romantic for his girlfriend if she were to be awake. Some parts of the original song though, contain some English and Japanese parts that will give him no problem since he knew how to speak English well.

English, one of the 100 foreign languages he learned along with his girlfriend except the latter got 35, can be somewhat amusing for him. With it, the young teen and polymath in a making made a couple of interesting engagements with the English ranging from a love confession from one of his audiences to talking stuff such as anime, manga and games.

"Yellow Fox, you have a message." a cute voice of A.I in his state of the art PC, alerted him.

Hinata's sleep remained undisturbed.

Naruto thought his princess was dreaming cinnamon rolls and them doing 'adult things' in her dreams.

Oh well.

Using his left hand, Naruto opened the Skype window by clicking the right mouse button. He saw a Private Message written in English sent by a user from Australia,"ProudKiwi4Life".

The message was encouraging and very friendly from the looks of it:

"Hi Yellow Fox! I'm ProudKiwi4Life from Australia. I just want you know to that because when I discovered your cover in Nico Nico Douga and Youtube the first place, I have no regrets."

The blonde Namikaze smiled. He decided to gave this user a reply.

"Hello ProudKiwi4Life. I am happy to know that you enjoy it. Happy Birthday :)"

"Ah, I forgot. Here's my gift to you and Lavender. I hope both of you will love it."

Naruto saw the file attached and clicked it. The illustration showcased a "foxy-fied" versions of the young Namikaze and Hyuuga smiling together romantically.

Yellow Fox himself felt impressed as evidenced by a growing smile on his good-looking face that many of which, might fall for. This gift he received appeared so professional and screamed "this thing is commissioned".

Being a new utaite who became the most popular of all time within 5 months he was, Naruto suddenly had a feeling getting to know this ProudKiwi4Life.

"Thank you so much :) This is one of the finest piece I ever seen in my life. If only I can say thank you and give you handshake in person, that would be the greatest days of all time. "

"You are welcome. If you don't mind, are you free for song duet with me?"

Naruto looked behind him. His girlfriend remained asleep. He wanted to kiss her already!

"Sure but first let me relocate a bit since Lavender-chan is currently sleeping in my room."

"Okay :)"


	2. Tale of the Young Lord

**Tale Of The Young Lord - A Short Observance**

Inside the council room, sat the governing body of the Leaf around the big U-shaped table composed of clans and families specializing in other specific area who served the Fire Country for many generations, some military and economic strategists doing their roles within the Leaf and Fire Kingdom itself, heads of important department concerning military force and public works, and many more who were qualified for such important announcement.

What stood out the most was a hooded blonde, a young teen sitting in the middle guarded by **[Imperial Guards]**. The young gent remained silently calm and bearing no sign of emotion within his 'beautiful boy' face as one call it, as the Leaf Council keep an eye on him since he is a royal whose family ruled the Fire Kingdom for millennia while those who are curious about the blonde royal who got his facial features and lower face covered by a royal combat hood and white fox mask as part of tradition, got themselves being eyed by the up-gunned version of Imperial Guards Corps, the **[Imperial Constabulary]** , a sugar coated sibling of **[Neo Shinsengumi]** unit, which the elite unit of the Fire Country itself reputed to take on two S-rank criminals by lone Neo Shinsengumi. Those presences from them made some 'traitors' go sweat a bit mentally as one of the guys from unit got an automatic target lock on them later stealthily.

Naruto remained silent as he gave one-hand signal to the Neo Shinsengumi Unit 1 Field Commander, Amakusa Shiro, who will be announcing their lord's rule before the gathered Konoha Council.

"Attention Konoha Council, the new Fire Lord, His Excellency Namikaze Naruto, is now of suitable age to lead the Fire Kingdom. As you see, he has been observing this village's status well all these years after appointing the new Governor-General of Konoha and Godaime Hokage(1)." the black haired 30 year old ookami hanyou announced with regality in his voice at some parts related to his liege and to the Fire Country.

* * *

While the young lord observed his retainers with a face blank of emotion behind his mask while some patiently waited for interesting things, he took out a small gunbai bearing words "Unity" to kill out his thinking about ramen which he yearned for throughout his childhood with his first one in Konoha.

' _If I can find a way to give happiness and prosperity to all, my wait for ramen time will be shortened. Also to read some books_ ' the young lord fondly thought of his ramen time and his hobby of reading knowledge while being serious at the important matter. The reason why he think like was that of his incognito visits in Konoha during his childhood and other places outside the territory with his Royal Guards. What he saw during that time were the ways of commoners and a dirty reality itself( inequality and other bad vices). So by the time he returned from it, the new lord took that experience to his heart as a lesson to his reign supported by his excellent political skills, tactics, peerless combat prowess, and his personality.

Behind the mask, the masked young lord had a thought of inspecting some infrastructures in the Royal Capital(2)

"Amakusa-san, I would like to inspect the Guild Hall here."

The captain nodded while sending mental spell to others a 'command'.

After changing into incognito get up, made up of light white armor, a blue scarf, and no donning of fox mask, the disguised armed young lord instructed his 3 disguised Imperial Constabulary members to act someone like who take jobs in the Guild Hall before going there.

The blonde kitsune took a time to observe the registered guild members presenting their cards to the counter for updating the information and so forth.

He was so far impressed with it and asked one of his 'guys' about it. The answer he received was a very simple one. It was all magic and encryption connected to the guild database and home database.

* * *

 **Explanation:**

(1) I patterned the governing system after Great Britain, Japan and Canada with some changes suited to the story and modified Narutoverse.

\- The Hokage is still elected by the Konoha Council of Elders. The COE must get an eligible candidate(must be with character, strong, fame, etc.). After that, the candidate will be judged by the Monarch(Fire Lord) for testing throughout the meeting. If deemed worthy, the winning candidate will be the Hokage for life until a) their death b) incapable of leading the Konoha Forces as one of the commanders(the highest in command is the Fire Lord) and political duties, and c)stepping down and appointing a successor(has to go through the procedure again)

\- The Governor General is the representative of the Fire Lord and acts on the Monarch's interest in their behalf(similar to Canada). This person bearing such position in this story will be a nameless Original Character. They will be different for autonomous territories and the likes though.

\- The Ruling Monarch is the highest position of the land. They can be 17 and above accordingly to the line of succession and worthiness. For the Fire Kingdom's case, it's being ruled by Naruto's family for many generations because he's the last of the ruling family line.

(2)Uzu = Imperial City and Capital of the Fire Kingdom.


End file.
